Death and Injuries
Death and injury are very real things in the world of Kalimati. In the real world, we are not always in control of what happens to us, and the same is true on Kosovia. As such, when your character enters a potentially dangerous situation, their skills and stats come into play to decide how well they fair in a situation. Admins may drop into a thread at any time to test your character (and potentially reward them), so beware! Combat, although an obvious choice, is not the only situation when stats and skills may be called into play. Climbing rocky slopes, riding at a fast pace, even swimming can be a situation in which a character may be tested. Combat During combat, especially live combat (that is combat with intent to maim or kill, not practice), is when injuries and death is most likely to occur. Below is an quick example of how stats are employed during a combat scene: George and Brianna are fighting an NPC dragon together. Character 1: George charged towards the dragon, sword held aloft, ready to strike his foe. As he neared, he dropped to his knees and slid beneath, swinging his sword in an arc to slash at the beast's underbelly. roll1d20/roll 1d20 = 6* Character 2: '''As George rushed forward, Brianna raised her magic ring and chanted words beneath her breath. She conjured ice and send it streaming towards the dragon's head. roll1d20/roll 1d20 = 17* *Note, all diceroll results will be displayed after the post has been posted, and those displayed are for the purpose of the example only. '''Admin/GM: '''As George slid beneath the dragon, he missed, and instead of cutting the beast, he accidentally cuts his own leg. '''George gains a Major Injury to the Right Leg. Fortunately, Brianna's spell was enough to distract the dragon, and the beast's eyeballs are frozen solid in their sockets. Dragon gains a Major Injury to the Eyes. This will continue until either part is defeated, or flees. If a PC were to fight another PC, the same formula is used. Each player gets a post with an action, then the admin steps in to describe what happens. For those of you who have played DnD or similar, this will look very familiar. Injuries Examples of each kind of injury. Minor Injuries Minor injuries are small injuries that do not have long-lasting effects on a person. They may take up to a few weeks to heal, and are relatively common. * Scrapes * Bruises * Small cuts * Twisted ankle * Pulled muscle * Busted lip * Swollen eye Major Injuries Major injuries are large or severe injuries that can have long-lasting effects, but are not immediately lethal. They make months or years to heal, if they ever fully heal at all. * Broken limb * Deep gash * Puncture * Dislocated limb * Missing teeth * Burst eye * Burst ear Lethal Injuries Lethal injuries are injuries that can, and will kill a person if not treated quickly. They can be considered major injuries where appropriate when they are treated and are no longer life threatening. * Punctured organ * Cut/nicked artery * Broken spine